How Can You Do This to Me?
by Ithy-chan
Summary: "Three months. It's been three long ass months since I've seen him or since that bastard has texted me, called, or so much as let me know he's even still alive…" Spamano. AU? OOC? Most likely. Rated T for Romano's mouth ofcourse. NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE, but can be viewed as one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in Romano's p.o.v~**

_Italics are thoughts~_

**I tried really hard to fix all of my mistakes. I hope I did well.  
So Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Three months. It's been three long ass months since I've seen him or since that bastard has texted me, called, or so much as let me know he's even still fuckin' alive…

We've been dating for almost two whole years now, and it's like he's dropped off the face of the fuckin' earth.

'_Has he forgotten about me? Am I suddenly old news to him? H-Has… has he found someone new? Someone better than I am?'_

'_Or has something happened? Is he alright? No, I won't let myself worry. I won't let some guy pull me along and affect me like this. Definitely not some handsome, well toned Spaniard, with big adorable green eyes that make my heart melt…, and shaggy brown curly hair that falls perfectly over his face… ARGH! Dammit…!'_

I realized it was futile for me to try and resist. Goddamnhim for doing this to me…  
but Dammit Antonio! Answer your damn phone… please… Stop ignoring me, leading me on, or whatever you're doing stop…

It's killing me.

'_Maybe one more call. It won't hurt right?'_

I slowly dialed his number.

'_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring… Voicemail…'**_

I groaned, "Damn it." And I put my head in my hands, defeated.

Then there was a knock at the door. I didn't want to answer the door right now, but I got up anyways…

"Who is it?" I yelled annoyed, before pulling the door open.

"It's a surprise!" the voice mumbled on the other side of the door.

"I hate surprises! Who the he-"I was cut short by shock of the sight before me. I was surprised alright. But like every other surprise, it ends up badly as always.

I didn't know if I should feel relieved, angry, or happy? Is it... I kind of feel a mixture of all three..?

Because, standing here at my house, in my door way was the one, the only,

Antonio Carriedo.

~0o0o0~

"Hey Lovi! ~" he pulled me into an embrace.

My thoughts were racing.

'_Where the hell have you _been? _What happened? Why should I let you back into this house? Are you alright? How about, am I still the one you love?_

I pushed him away. "L-Lovi?"

My mouth decided to start off with this on its own;

"Oi you! Tomato Bastard! Where the hell you been? Do you even remember me? Your boyfriend?"

He just stared for a second, but then he smiled. _'Did he really not understand?'_

"Of course I remember you Lovi! How could I ever forget you?" He tried to give me another hug but I stepped backwards.

"Don't touch me." He looked hurt and I started feeling guilty, but damn it! I'm angry!

"Three months…" I said quietly.

"What Roma?"

"Three long ass months without so much as a simple call or letter… I thought maybe something had happened to you. Maybe you had died… You had me worried bastard!"

'_Damn it… why am I telling you all this…?' _My voice started to crack.

"I started thinking m-maybe you were bored withme. T-That I was some old news to you. Nothing more. That… Maybeyou had found s-someone new… Someone better…"

I was crying by now. Damn my insecurities, damn my weakness.

"Damn you, bastard! H-How can you a-affect me so much? How can you break through my walls of defense I've spent y-years perfecting? H-How can you? I hate it… but I love it at the same time…"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I felt his lips meet mine. That oh so familiar, wonderful feeling. A short but passionate long overdue kiss.

When we pulled apart, just as I felt I was about to collapse to my knees, he wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close.

I buried my face into his chest.

"Oh Lovi..." he sounded sad, "I am so sorry mi tomate. I never wanted to hurt you! I could never and will never stop loving you. I only have eyes for you." He continued, "I didn't mean to worry you. I would have called if I could have. I didn't go one day without thinking about you."

"R-Really?" I asked quietly. I was exhausted. It's been a long day.

"Of course Roma~" I yawned.

"I see you're tired," he said, "Let's get you to somewhere more comfortable."

"Mmm, you're pretty damn comfortable."

I felt and heard him chuckle slightly, as he carried me over to the couch.

"Rest up mi tomate. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"You promise Antonio?"

"I promise. Te amo, Lovi~"

I sighed content, "Ti amo, bastard."

**OWARI **

**I'll prolly leave this as a one shot.  
****So let me know what you think? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed my mind.  
Instead of leaving it to the imagination, I'll put where I thought Antonio was.**

**So it can be left as a one shot, or as a two shot with the epilogue.**

**Of course if you don't like it, stick to your imagination. ha~ :)**

**Enjoy~**

I awoke to the smell of pasta coming from the kitchen.

'_yum'_

I got up and stretched, sleepily stumbling to the kitchen. I saw Antonio going through the cabinets.  
He turned, "Oh Good Afternoon mi Lovi~ Sleep well?" he asked. "Yea…" I mumbled. I sat at the table and sighed…

'_I_'m _glad to have him back but,… Where'd he do for all that time?' I thought._

Antonio sat a plate in front of me, and at a place for him.

"Antonio wait."

"Yes mi tomate?"

"So… Where did you go? Why couldn't you call? What was so important to not let me know where you were going, or that you were even leaving in the first place?"

He sighed, "Ok, you do deserve an explanation."

'_Damn right I do.'_

"Lovi, I am so sorry I just up and left. I should have told you of course. That was beyond horrible and idiotic of me. I couldn't call because my phone got lost somewhere, somehow, on the trip. My family was having some… problems, and I was so worried that I rushed without thinking things through, without taking you into mind, and because of that I hurt you. I was gone much longer than I had expected to even be gone in the first place. I am so sorry I hurt you mi amor. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

My anger had subsided a great deal.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, anything at all."

I thought carefully about what to have him do. "All I want is for you to promise to never do that again 'tonio, don't just up and leave me ever again."

"Of course Lovino. I promise to think things through, and I promise to never leave you, ever again."

He smiled, that famous Antonio smile that makes anyone smile… Especially me.

"Good…" I continued, "Glad to have you back… bastard."

**Now OWARI**

**There you go ^^  
this was last minute haha. I wasn't expecting to write an epilogue  
but hey I don't mind, i thought some people might prefer it to be there. Maybe?**

**I apologize for any incorrect spanish. I don't speak spanish but i tried to make everything correct.**


End file.
